


with you my dear sonny

by sammyling



Category: Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: note





	with you my dear sonny

當人去樓空的時候  
我仍在這裡等待著  
那個的未回覆的達令  
只是 「朋友」嗎  
或許因為是「朋友」吧  
能為此在所不惜的「朋友」  
將所有的思念  
轉化成那句  
「我想你了」  
你 你 你  
因為有了「你」  
這個世界才從此不一樣  
我很寂寞 但我現在不一樣了  
我不再沈默  
我向世界發聲  
縱使你看起來是那麼遙不可及  
但我會登上山峰   
接聽你的 答應  
告訴你   
你的理念 將由我們一起達成  
LoVe you my sonny skrillex

**Author's Note:**

> note


End file.
